Danny Phantom: the great war
by david-19-2010
Summary: give me some ideas to continue
1. intro

Hi, my name is Sam Fenton. This is a story about the great war between the ghost zone and earth. In the year 2006. After everyone found out that m husband was a halfa. About three years after the disateriod. Vlad Masters had came back to the earth and hide in the ghost zone. He asmenbled an army to get his revenge on the earth.. so here is that story

I need ideas to start this fic

-davephantom17


	2. death of a friend

Sorry, I got writers block. If you got ideas tell me.

-davephantom17

dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

Chapter one

July 12th 2011

Its been three years since the great war between the humans and the ghost zone. It had been a no-stop battle that very first day.

After about two months the war had started, the guys in white joined Danny Phantoms army. Then Danny said" Everyone duck!"

BOOM……

After three minutes the explosion, Danny woke up and said. "Is every one ok. Sam will you stop daydreaming and hand me the Fenton Machine Gun. Skulker is and his troops are here! So fire at will! Jazz get to the auto turret and shot like a crazy son of a bitch."

Yes sir Danny. She replied back.

Tucker, I need you to use the Fenton rocket launcher, ok said Danny.

Danny, we can't keep this up any longer. We need to retreat or something, said Sam. We can't afford to retreat Sam. If we lose this battle, we lose half of Amity Park said Danny as he throw a Fenton grenade to the attacking enemy. Sam, I know that we love each other, but right now, I need you trust me ok, he said. Agent V I need you to bring in twenty five of our white death tanks and pronto. And then bring in reinforcements.

Danny, come in over, Danny come in over. This is Danny over. Its your father, we're having a hard time over here. We need reinforcements, over. Okay dad I'll send reinforcements, over. They will be there in 4 minute's, over. Agent DS, over. Agent DS, over. This is Agent DS, over. This is Danny, I need you to send more reinforcements to jack Fenton and his troop's, there getting there ass kicked over there, over. Roger that Danny, were sending reinforcements to you and Jack, over and out.

Danny, help me, its Tucker, i've been shot by a ghost and i need medical help and fast, my blood is every where. Hurry before it's to late Danny. Dont worry Tuck, i am on my way, but when danny got there, it was to late. his very best friend had died. Danny was so sad and pissed off at the same time. When he was crying for his dead friend. The ghosts had heard is cries that they became scared. All want Danny wanted right then and there was revenge and bad. He'd kill every ghost just to get to the ghost that killed Tucker.

to beconituned...

yes this is a very short chapter.

hope you enjoyed it.


	3. the funeral

i dont own Danny Phantom, but i wish that i did.

chapter two:

Sam, i miss tuck and it's only 2 days since his death, said a very sad Danny. As danny layed on ther bed, he got up and got ready for his best friends funeral.

I know Danny, i miss him too. Come his funeral starts in thirty minutes. said Sam.

we all were all at his funeral and crying because of all of what all the people had say about him. As sam went up to the stand to say what she had to say. " _I have known Tucker since i was in kindergarden and there had not been there one day that i had to help him. I remember when the three of us our frist snow ball fight, i had hit him square in the chest and he flew back a couple feet. And there is one thing that i will miss about tucker and that is his simile. He always had a simile on his face, always. I will miss you Tucker."_As Sam walked away from the stand, Danny got up to say a few words.

As danny got up he said._"I have a ton of memories of me and Tucker, but my favorite one when first meat in school. We bpth had no friends or anyone to hang out with, but then the teacher intorduced us to each other. that is the one momement that i will never forget. I will miss you Tucker and alot."_ Then his mother and father got up together to say a few words.

_" I remember the first time i brought Ticker home with us. He was about a week old and asleep in my arms. I couldn't ask for that moment to happen again. but the last time we saw him was two weeks ago before he went o a misson. " _Tuckers mother left crying in her husbands arms.

then a song started to play and a video.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

Danny and Sam saw a picture of them and Tucker and there halloween picture of them when they we're second grade.  
_  
I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories_

As the song had finished they all left to go to the grave of Tucker Foley. The grave said.

_Tucker Foley  
July 15,1990 to July 12, 2011  
a great friend and soilder_

As five soilders got 5 old guns got ready to fire them.

Ready, aim, fire.

Ready, aim, fire.

Ready, aim, fire.

Ready, aim, fire.

Ready, aim, fire.

Ready, aim, fire.

As they all left from the funeral, danny couldn't stop crying since te day that he did. Danny felt like he had just lost than a friend, but a brother.

to becontinued...

as the chapters go, they might get longer.

davephantom.


	4. authors note

i dont own Danny Phantom, but i wish that i did.

hey, it might be a while before i update, with work and family problems.

- davephantom17

tell me if u got ideas


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 4: i have discontinued this sotery


End file.
